The Golden Eye
by Efirg
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Pourquoi l'œil gauche de Himuro n'a pas été révélé au cours du manga et de l'anime ? Quel est le secret de son œil gauche ? Lisez pour le découvrir ! MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKi, AkaKuro


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Il s'agit d'une traduction, l'histoire appartient à **ArrowHawkg**.

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket

**Traducteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Humor &amp; Romance

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Murasakibara/Himuro ; Midorima/Takao ; Akashi/Kuroko ; Aomine/Kise

**Résumé :** Pourquoi l'œil gauche de Himuro n'a pas été révélé au cours du manga et de l'anime ? Quel est le secret de son œil gauche ?

* * *

C'était simplement une autre de ces rencontres que la Générations des Miracles organisait une fois par mois. Etant désormais en deuxième année, ils avaient une vie un peu plus mouvementée par rapport à leur première année. Depuis la Winter Cup de l'année précédente, chaque école s'entraînait encore plus difficilement qu'avant, essayant de détrôner Seirin. La même chose pouvait être dite pour Seirin qui s'entraînait sous les ordres de leur redoutable et imprévisible entraîneuse.

"Alors, comment allez-vous ?" demanda Akashi en déballant un hamburger. Actuellement, ils étaient tous au Maji Burgers, un des endroits qu'ils fréquentaient le plus quand ils étaient à Teiko.

"Mes kouhais sont les choses les plus mignonnes au monde !" cria immédiatement Kise. "Midorimacchi ! Il y a même un tsundere parmi eux, tout comme toi !"

"Je ne suis pas un tsundere !" insista Midorima. Juste auparavant, il avait même donné à chacun d'entre eux leur objet du jour, sa raison étant : « Je ne veux pas d'ennuis aujourd'hui. Il est conseillé aux cancers de rester à côté des gens chanceux aujourd'hui ». Cette partie de Midorima n'avait pas changé.

"Wakamatsu me déteste vraiment. Il me fait faire plus que les autres…" Aomine bailla tout en mâchant ses hamburgers. Momoi le frappa, lui disant que parler la bouche pleine était désagréable.

"Je vais bien," répondit Kuroko. Pendant ce temps, le géant violet était occupé à grignoter son tas de hamburgers.

Ils parlèrent négligement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain sujet soit abordé. "Midorima-kun", dit Akashi (après son retour à sa première personnalité, il appelle les gens de la même façon que Kuroko). "As-tu une relation avec Takao-kun ?"

Tout le monde manqua de s'étouffer avec leurs aliments respectifs. Dans ce groupe de gens colorés, l'adolescent à la peau mate et aux cheveux bleu foncé et un certain blond énergétique étaient déjà en couple. Les deux plus petits (non pas que l'un d'eux l'admettrait) étaient également ensemble, voyant combien proches ils étaient devenu au cours de ces derniers mois après Winter Cup. Cela laissait leur shooter star et le géant sans relation dans leur groupe.

Midorima toussa, mal à l'aise. "Oui… Kazunari et moi sommes… Ahem. Nous sortons ensemble," avoua Midorima en rougissant fortement. Il savait que mentir était inutile, mais l'admettre à voix haute était vraiment embarrassant. Même les autres durent étouffer leur rire au visage rouge tomate du 'Shin-chan' de Takao.

"Qu'en est-il de toi, Murasakibara-kun ?"

"Hm ? J'aime beaucoup Muro-chin. Il est gentil avec moi et me donne des bonbons," répondit Murasakibara, endormi, mais si vous le connaissiez bien, c'était une réponse plus longue que d'habitude, montrant combien il appréciait Himuro.

Au grand dam des deux, les cinq autres continuèrent à poser des questions au sujet de leurs partenaires.

Une certaine question intéressante fut soulevée. "Murasakibara, tu es proche d'Himuro, pas vrai ? demanda Aomine. Murasakibara hocha la tête. "A quoi ressemble son œil gauche ?"

Momoi haleta. "Dai-chan ! Tu as vraiment posé une question intéressante !" Un regard noir fut lancé à la rose qui n'en avait pas conscience.

"Ouais ! En y pensant, il ne montre jamais son œil gauche ! Peu importe s'il bouge ! Il utilise du gel ?" demanda Kise.

Murasakibara pencha la tête. "Muro-chin utilise un shampooing très agréable. Il m'a laissé l'essayer avant et mes cheveux n'ont pas beaucoup bougé pendant l'entraînement de basket-ball. Je ne me souviens pas de la marque. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à propos de l'œil de Muro-chin avant…"

Juste à ce moment, la porte du fast-food s'ouvrit, révélant un certain adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec un grain de beauté sous son œil droit. "Ah, Muro-chin ! Mes amis voulaient savoir à quoi ton œil gauche ressemble. Eh, pourquoi Muro-chin est ici ?" dit Murasakibara tandis qu'Himuro se dirigeait vers la table.

"Oh, je suis venu te chercher, Atsushi. Tu étais censé venir, non ?" répondit Himuro en souriant. "Vous les gars voulez vraiment savoir à quoi ressemble mon œil gauche ?" Tout le monde hocha la tête. Lentement avec une telle grâce, il releva sa mèche.

Simplement pour voir un œil gauche doré comme celui qu'Akashi possédait.

"Oh mon dieu…" Aomine le fixait avec étonnement.

"HIMUROCCHI A AUSSI UN ŒIL DORE ?!" cria Kise.

"Je ne savais pas !" Momoi couvrit sa bouche, stupéfaite.

Midorima gloussa.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'étouffant presque avec son milkshake à la vanille.

Murasakibara tituba.

Pendant ce temps… "Himuro-kun, serions-nous liés par hasard ?"

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Si vous voulez laisser une review concernant l'histoire, vous pouvez le faire sur la fanfiction originale (le lien est sur mon profil) mais si vous ne parlez pas bien anglais ou autre, vous pouvez laisser une review sur ma traduction avec le message pour l'auteur et je lui transmettrais.


End file.
